


Warm Love

by thedollopheadofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armer, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollopheadofCamelot/pseuds/thedollopheadofCamelot
Summary: Everything.





	

Merlin knows that it's always been Arthur. He doesn't smile up to his ears for anyone else. His heart doesn't race like this for anyone else. He knows it's love and that it runs deeper than anything, even though he's never been in love before with anyone else. He can feel it, and it's a feeling so warm and gentle in his chest...He feels light like clouds floating in the sky. 

"Thank you," Merlin whispers as he tucks Arthur in, pulling the blankets over his body and letting a smile wash over his lips. 

Arthur opens his eyes and searches his manservant's face. "For what?" He asks, confusion knitting his brows together. 

And Merlin can't help it as he leans down and brushes his lips to the king's forehead. "Everything," he says as he straightens back up and then he turns around to snuff out the candle light.

"Wait," he murmurs and Merlin does, not stepping any closer to the door. "I don't say it enough, but thank you for everything too."

Merlin's heart flutters and he goes back to the bed with a brilliant grin pushing up his cheeks. "What was that, sire?" He teases him in his giddiness, earning a small punch in the arm and a glare. And he wishes he could just say those three words dancing in his eyes as he looks at him, but there's too much in the way. And their friendship is too precious to risk. So Merlin just says softly, "That means more than you know." And then when he slips out, down the hallways to his own bed, he clutches his chest because his heart is overflowing with Arthur. 


End file.
